wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Kelly Marot
thumb|200px|Kelly Marot Kelly Marot est une actrice et chanteuse française, née le 21 août 1986. Pratiquant également le doublage, elle est notamment la voix française régulière de Jennifer Lawrence, Dakota Fanning et Margaret Qualley Elle double également de nombreux personnage d'animation dont notamment Mona Parker dans Mona le Vampire, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro dans Phinéas et Ferb, Paprika dans le film du même nom et plus récemment, Léna dans le reboot de La Bande à Picsou. Dans le jeu vidéo, elle double notamment Kairi dans les deux premiers jeux Kingdom Hearts et Elizabeth dans BioShock Infinite. Voxographie Cinéma Films * Jennifer Lawrence dans (12 films) : ** Hunger Games (2012) : Katniss Everdeen ** Happiness Therapy (2012) : Tiffany Maxwell ** La Maison au bout de la rue (2012) : Elissa Cassidy ** Hunger Games : L'Embrasement (2013) : Katniss Everdeen ** American Bluff (2013) : Rosalyn Rosenfield ** Serena (2014) : Serena Pemberton ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 1 (2014) : Katniss Everdeen ** Hunger Games : La Révolte, partie 2 (2015) : Katniss Everdeen ** Joy (2015) : Joy Mangano ** Passengers (2016) : Aurora Dunn ** Mother! (2017) : Mère ** Red Sparrow (2018) : Dominika Egorova * Dakota Fanning dans (8 films) : ** Le Petit Monde de Charlotte (2006) : Fern Arable ** Push (2009) : Cassie Holmes ** Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation (2009) : Jane ** Les Runaways (2010) : Cherie Currie ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (2010) : Jane ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation (2011) : Jane ** Twilight, chapiitre V : Révélation (2012) : Jane ** Brimstone (2017) : Liz / Joanna * Margaret Qualley dans (5 films) : ** The Nice Guys (2016) : Amelia Kutner ** Death Note (2017) : Mia Sutton ** Sidney Hall (2017) : Alexandra ** Io (2019) : Sam Walden ** Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood (2019) : Pussycat * Kay Panabaker dans (3 films) : ** Calvin et Tyco (2005) : Emily ** Le Journal de Jaimie (2006) : Jaimie Parklett ** Fame (2009) : Jenny Garrison * Kat Dennings dans (3 films) : ** Une nuit à New York (2008) : Norah ** Thor (2011) : Darcy Lewis ** Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres (2013) : Darcy Lewis * Amanda Seyfried dans (3 films) : ** Mamma Mia ! (2008) : Sophie Sheridan ** Albert à l'ouest (2014) : Louise ** Mamma Mia 2: Here We Go Again (2018) : Sophie Sheridan * Sophie Turner dans (3 films) : ** Secret Agency (2015) : Heather / Numéro 84 ** X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) : Jean Grey ** X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) : Jean Grey / le Phénix * Mae Whitman dans : ** Independence Day (1996) : Patricia Whitmore ** Ainsi va la vie (1998) : Bernice Pruitt * Hayden Panettiere dans : ** Le Plus Beau des combats (2000) : Sheryl Yoast ** Fashion Maman (2004) : Audrey Davis * Shirley Henderson dans : ** Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets (2002) : Mimi Geignarde ** Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu (2005) : Mimi Geignarde * Megan Fox dans : ** Passion Play (2010) : Lily Luster ** Friends with Kids (2011) : Mary Jane * Noël Wells dans : ** The Incredible Jessica James (2017) : Tasha ** Happy Anniversary (2018) : Mollie * 1994 : Vivre ! : voix additionnelles * 1996 : Matilda : Matilda Verdebois (Mara Wilson) * 1996 : Jack : Jane (Dani Faith) * 1996 : Casino : Amy Rothstein (Erika Von Tagen) * 1996 : La Fille d'en face : Emily (Scarlett Johansson) * 1996 : Bogus : Albert Franklin (Haley Joel Osment) * 1997 : Ennemis rapprochés : Annie O'Meara (Kelly Singer) * 1998 : À nous quatre : Annie James et Allie Parker (Lindsay Lohan) * 1999 : Une carte du monde : Emma Goodwin (Dara Perlmutter) * 2000 : L'Homme bicentenaire : Grace Martin à 9 ans (Lindze Letherman) * 2002 : Magic Baskets : Reg Stevens (Brenda Song) * 2006''Doublage effectué en 2008.: ''Zombies : Sarah Tunny (Scout Taylor-Compton) * 2007 : Paranoïak : Ashley Carlson (Sarah Roemer) * 2007 : XXY : Alex (Inés Efron) * 2008 : Le Garçon au pyjama rayé : Gretel (Amber Beattie) * 2009 : Instinct de survie : Alexis Danella (Margaret Anne Florence) * 2011 : The Ward : L'Hôpital de la terreur : Alice Hudson (Mika Boorem) * 2011 : Scream 4 : Sherrie (Lucy Hale) * 2011 : Happy New Year : Elise (Lea Michele) * 2011 : Alvin et les Chipmunks 3 : Zoé (Jenny Slate) * 2011 : Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de Jouvence : une sirène (?) * 2012 : Le Roi Scorpion 3 : L'Œil des dieux : la princesse Silda (Krystal Vee) * 2012 : Sans compromis : Kara (Nikki Reed) * 2012 : The Master : Doris Solstad (Madisen Beaty) * 2013 : Carrie, la vengeance : Christine Hargensen (Portia Doubleday) * 2013 : Pacific Rim : Lucy Dalton (Tam Rapp) * 2013 : Haunter : Lisa (Abigail Breslin) * 2014 : Horns : Merrin Williams (Juno Temple) * 2014 : American Nightmare 2: Anarchy : Cali (Zoe Soul) * 2014 : 22 Jump Street : Maya Dickson (Amber Stevens) * 2015 : C'est ici que l'on se quitte : Penny Moore (Rose Byrne) * 2016 : Comme Cendrillon : Trouver chaussure à son pied : Tessa Golden / Bella Snow (Sofia Carson) * 2017 : Star Wars, épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi : Rose Tico (Kelly Marie Tran) * 2018 : Step Sisters : Beth (Eden Sher) * 2018 : Love, Simon : Taylor Metternich (Mackenzie Lintz) * 2018 : Daphné et Véra : Carol (Vanessa Marano) * 2018 : Bleach : Rukia Kuchiki ( ) * 2018 : Ma vie après toi : la candidate blonde (?) * 2019 : Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile : Carole Ann Boone (Kaya Scodelario) * 2019 : Parasite : Ki-jung (Park So-dam) * 2019 : Midsommar : Dani (Florence Pugh) * 2019 : El Camino : Un film Breaking Bad : Jane Margolis (Krysten Ritter) Films d'animation *1981 : Le Mystère de la troisième planète : Alice (Second doublage de 2000) *1988 : Le Petit Dinosaure et la Vallée des merveilles : Cera (Second doublage de 2002) * 1989 : Kiki la petite sorcière : la nièce *1994 : Le Petit Dinosaure : Petit-Pied et son nouvel ami : Becky * 1995''Doublage tardif effectué pour sa sortie DVD en 2015. : ''Si tu tends l'oreille : Shizuku Tsukichima *1996 : Le Tombeau des lucioles : Setsuko *1997 : Anastasia : Anastasia enfant *1998 : Buster et Junior : Christina *1998 : Excalibur, l'épée magique : Kayley enfant *1998 : Le Roi lion 2 : Kiara enfant *1999 : La Mouette et le Chat : Nina *1999 : Le Roi et Moi : La princesse Naomi *2001 : La Belle et le Clochard 2 : Constance *2001 : Bécassine et le Trésor viking : Charlotte *2005 : Barbie et le Cheval magique : Rose *2006 : Paprika : Paprika *2007 : Barbie, princesse de l'Île merveilleuse : Tika (chant) * 2009 : One Piece: Strong World : Nami *2010 : Alpha et Oméga : Kate *2010 : Le Royaume de Ga'hoole : Gylfie *2011 : One Piece: Strong World : Nami *2011 : Clochette et le Tournoi des fées : Clochette (court-métrage) *2011 : Le Cadeau du Furie Nocturne : Astrid Hofferson (court-métrage du film Dragons) *2012 : Frankenweenie : Elsa Van Helsing *2013 : One Piece : Z : Nami *2017 : Zombillénium : Gretchen *2017 : Mutafukaz : Luna * 2018 : Seven Deadly Sins - Prisoners of the Sky : Ellatte Télévision Séries télévisées * Jodelle Ferland dans : ** Smallville (2003) : Emily Eve Dinsmore ** Kingdom Hospital (2004) : Mary Jensen * Kay Panabaker dans : ** Phil du futur (2004-2005) : Debbie Berwick ** Super Hero Family (2010-2011) : Daphné Powell * Krysten Ritter dans : ** Pour le meilleur et le pire (2006-2007) : Ally Stark ** Breaking Bad (2009) : Jane Margolis * Hayley McFarland dans : ** Lie to Me (2009-2011) : Emily Lightman ** Sons of Anarchy (2013-2014) : Brooke Putner * Lea Michele dans : ** Glee (2009-2015) : Rachel Berry ** Scream Queens (2015-2016) : Hester Ulrich * Willa Holland dans : ** Arrow (depuis 2012) : Thea Dearden Queen ** Flash (2015-2016) : Thea Dearden Queen * Danielle Campbell dans : ** The Originals (2013-2018) : Davina Claire ** Tell Me a Story (2019) : Kayla Powell * Colleen Rennison : Allyson dans Stargate SG-1 (saison 2, épisode 10) * Kim Allen : Amanda Joy Holden dans American Wives * Karis Paige Bryant : Jenny Gordon dans Charmed * Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse : Sunny Capaduca dans 15/A * Mackenzie Rosman : Rosie Camden dans Sept à la maison * Hayden Panettiere : Jessica dans Malcolm * Caitlin Wachs : Rebecca Calloway dans Commander in Chief * Karle Warren : Lauren Cassidy dans Amy * Carolin von der Groeben : Zoé Laffort dans Le Rêve de Diana * Lara Jean Marshall : Lisa Atwood dans Grand Galop '' * China Anne McClain : Tina dans ''Les Sorciers de Waverly Place (saison 4, épisode 9) * Julia Goldani Telles : Sasha Torres dans Bunheads * Emily Hart : Amanda Wiccan dans Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière * Aimee Teegarden : Emery Whitehill dans Star-Crossed * Zosia Wichlacz : Karolina Lis dans 1983 * Hazar Ergüçlü : Zeynep Erman dans Le Protecteur d'Istanbul * 2005-2009 : Monk : Julie Teeger (Emmy Clarke) * 2010 : Hercule Poirot (série télévisée) : Egg Lytton Gore (Kimberley Nixon) (saison 12, épisode 2) * 2011-2017 : Switched : Bay Madeleine Kennish (Vanessa Marano) (104 épisodes) * 2011-2019 : Game of Thrones : Sansa Stark (Sophie Turner) (59 épisodes) * 2014-2017 : The Leftovers : Amelia Turner (Margaret Qualley) * 2015-2017 : Master of None : Rachel (Noël Wells) * 2015-2019 : iZombie : Olivia « Liv » Moore (Rose McIver) (71 épisodes) * 2016 : Guerre et Paix : Natacha Rostov (Lily James) (mini-série) * depuis 2016 : Bull : Cable McCrory (Annabelle Attanasio) * 2017 : Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams : Honor (Holliday Grainger) (saison 1, épisode 1) * depuis 2017 : Raven : Tess (Sky Katz) * depuis 2018 : Cloak and Dagger : Tandy Bowen / « L’Épée » (Olivia Holt) * 2018 : Heathers : Veronica Sawyer (Grace Victoria Cox) * 2018 : Barry : Sharon Lucado (Karen David) (2 épsiodes) * 2019 : Years and Years : Bethany Bisme-Lyons (Lydia West) * depuis 2019 : Miracle Workers : Eliza (Geraldine Viswanathan) * depuis 2019 : Dark Crystal : Le Temps de la résistance : Brea (Anya Taylor-Joy) (voix) Séries d'animation * Hé Arnold ! : Helga G. Pataki * Les Malheurs de Sophie : Marguerite de Rosebourg * Les Petites Crapules : Marion Grognon, Mathilde Timide, Anémone J'ordonne, Ninon Dit-Non, Clarisse Caprices, Lola Blabla, Juliette Parfaite, Huguette Grosse-Tête, Bérangère Tête-en-l'air et Mimi Soucis * Momie au pair : Capucine * Martin Matin : Roxanne * Mucha Lucha : Buena Girl * La Petite Patrouille : Fleur Bleue * One Piece (depuis ep 196) : Nami * Les remplaçants : Riley Daring * H2O, l'île des sirènes : Emma Gilbert * Kilari : Noellie * Magic : Cindy * Johnny Bravo : Petite Suzy * Fairy Tail : Mirajane * LoliRock : Talia * Pirata et Capitano : Pirata * La Garde du Roi Lion : Kiara enfant * 1999-2004 : Mona le Vampire : Mona Parker * 2004 : Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans : Chaton (saison 2, épisode 19) * 2005 : Kim Possible : Joss Possible (saison 3, épisode 5) * 2007-2015 : Phinéas et Ferb : Isabella * 2011 : Wakfu : Lady Glagla (saison 2, épisode 14) * 2013 : Teen Titan Go! : Kitten (saison 1, épisode 26) * 2017 : Les Sisters : Marine * Depuis 2017 : La Bande à Picsou : Léna * Depuis 2017 : Paf, le chien '' * 2017 : ''Star Wars : Forces du destin : Rose Tico (Web-série) * 2018 : LEGO Star Wars: All Stars : Rose Tico * 2019 : Carole et Tuesday : Carole Stanley Jeux vidéo * 1995 : Pouce-Pouce sauve le zoo : Kenya * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Kairi * 2004 : Les Indestructibles : Violette * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Kairi * 2008 : High School Musical Compilation : voix-off * 2009 : League of Legends : Fiora & Zoé * 2011 : Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure : Perséphone * 2012 : Skylanders: Giants : Perséphone & Chill * 2013 : BioShock Infinite : Elizabeth * 2013 : Skylanders: Swap Force : Chill * 2013 : Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn : Kan-E-Senna & Tataru * 2018 : Far Cry 5 : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Lego Les Indestructibles : Sally Sundae * 2019 : Resident Evil 2 Remake : Claire Redfield * 2019 : Death Stranding : MamaDoublée par Margaret Qualley en version originale. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie partielle de Kelly Marot sur Les Voix.fr * Voxographie partielle de Kelly Marot sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Kelly Marot sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Kelly Marot (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Kelly Marot (animation) sur Anime News Network * Voix off sélective de Kelly Marot (livres audio) sur Hachette.fr Marot Kelly Marot Kelly Marot Kelly Catégorie:Fiche sur Les Voix.fr Catégorie:Fiche sur La Tour des Héros Catégorie:Fiche sur DSD Doublage Catégorie:Fiche sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Fiche sur Anime News Network Catégorie:Incomplet Catégorie:A